Handheld electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type.
Due in part to their mobile nature, handheld electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. Handheld electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications to communicate with wireless base stations. For example, cellular telephones may communicate using 2G Global System for Mobile Communication (commonly referred to as GSM) frequency bands at about 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, and 1900 MHz, among possible others. Communication is also possible in the 3G Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (commonly referred to as UMTS) and 4G Long Term Evolution (commonly referred to as LTE) frequency bands which range from 700 MHz to 3800 MHz. Furthermore, communication can operate on channels with variable bandwidths of 1.4 MHz to 20 MHz for LTE, as opposed to the fixed bandwidths of GSM (0.2 MHz) and UMTS (5 MHz). Handheld electronic devices may also use short-range wireless communications links. For example, handheld electronic devices may communicate using the Wi-Fi® (IEEE 802.11) bands at about 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz, and the Bluetooth® band at about 2.4 GHz. Handheld devices with Global Positioning System (GPS) capabilities receive GPS signals at about 1575 MHz.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to reduce the size of components that are used in these devices. For example, manufacturers have made attempts to miniaturize the antennas used in handheld electronic devices. Unfortunately, doing so within the confines of the wireless device package is challenging.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an antenna, and associated wireless handheld electronic device that navigates the desires and problems associated with the foregoing.